Lottie
Charlotte'' ''(シャルロット Sharurotto), dubbed Lotti (ロッティ Rotti sometimes romanized as Lottie or Lotty) by Jack Vessalius, is a female member of the Baskervilles, and the most frequently seen one at this point in the story. The thing you will notice the most is her pink hair and eyes, she is the only one who doesn't have a normal colour on her hair. History Tragedy of Sablier One hundred years ago, Charlotte, a servant to the Baskervilles, is shocked when she discovers that a Vessalius named Jack sneaks into the family mansion. When she discovers that he is best friends Glen, she is even more confused as Glen seems unapproachable to her. In the process, she earns the nickname "Lotti" from Jack, as well as getting approached by Glen for being with Jack. As it turns out, she has an apparent attraction to Glen and is slightly jealous that she can't get as close to Glen as Jack is. Nevertheless, she still respects him. When a young banished child named Lily is accepted by the light of the Baskervilles, she was brought to their family mansion where Lotti, Fang and Doug welcome her with open arms. Showing kindness and hospitality, they train her, and fully accept her as a Baskerville. Shortly after Lacie Baskerville is sacrificed to the Abyss, Glen orders every Baskerville to kill anyone they see in the city Sablier. Lotti doesn't know the reason, but she cannot question orders from Glen. Using her chain Leon, she leads Fang and Doug Baskerville on the dark mission. After Jack kills Glen, and Miranda Barma teaches a child, known as Vincent Nightray, to open the door to the Abyss, Glen's soul, as well as the rest of the Baskervilles, including Lotti, are sucked into the Abyss as the city Sablier is destroyed. At an unknown point shortly before Oz was pulled out of the Abyss (about 4 years prior the event), Lotti is released from the Abyss and greeted by Fang and Zwei. Latowidge Vincent contacts his Baskerville "friends," Lotti, Doug, and Fang, to kidnap Oz Vessalius. He himself supplies them with the necessary information of Oz's whereabouts that he knows from visiting his sister at her school Latowidge. The three disguised themselves as students, and Lotti dances to Fang and Doug playing Lacie, a song commonly performed by Elliot Nightray and his servant Leo. The Baskervilles do so, as a ploy to draw out Oz and spring their trap. Lotti and her Baskerville followers kidnap Oz and his sister, and tortured the two with each other's close relationship. Lotti even goes even as far as poisoning Ada to draw Jack Vessalius out of Oz. This is her mission as well as her personal intention as she has an interest in the whereabouts of their master and a desire to let Jack know that she can never forgive him for killing his best friend. She wants to find out what actually happened on the night of the Tragedy of Sablier. Although she was one of the participants, she acted upon orders, and knew nothing behind the scenes, or the reason as to why Glen had asked them to kill everyone. Leo and Elliot come to Oz's aid, and, as they break for freedom, Lotti sets her chain Leon after them. During a vicious battle, Jack reveals himself, and he banishes Leon to talk to Lotti. Though she doesn't get the information she wanted, Jack sends them off, and Oz, Ada, Elliot and Leo are consequently safe. Sablier When Vincent sends Zwei to Sablier on her request, Lotti decides she must accompany Zwei as she does not trust her untrustworthy nature. Lily, at this time, is freed from the Abyss, and the first seal of Glen Baskerville was destroyed. The two attack and torture Eliot and Leo. Zwei almost makes Leo kill Eliot using Doldum, but luckily Break finds them in time. He quickly dispatches the two Baskervilles, stabbing and temporarily immobilizing Zwei, and knocking out Lotti. Eliot and Leo get away. Long after the two boys leave Break seems to think aloud to an unconcious Lotti about Pandora's current situation, saying that he even regretted having to do that to the two of them. When Lotti awakens, Break leans in closely and asks her to be friends. The statement greatly confuses her. Lotti is also shown to join in a meeting with the Baskervilles in Sablier where Lily, Doug, Fang, Vincent, and she discuss the issue of the Head Hunter and how she recently destroyed the second seal. Though some thought it was good, it is revealed she is not on the side of the Baskervilles and has dangerous intentions of her own. They also briefly discuss the keys to Abyss, which the Dukes won't give up, not even the two allied with the Baskervilles. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Lotti also appears at Oz's second coming of age ceremony in Isla Yura's estate. She, Lily, Doug, and Fang apparently came to Yura's estate to look for the thrid seal of Glen Baskerville which Yura owns himself, revealed by Lily. Lotti appeares before Yura and his servants demanding them to show the stone to her. When they refuse, she attacks and kills them all with Leon with the exception of Yura, whom she knocks on the ground barely concious. As Lotti begins to interrogate Yura, Break stops her. She asks what he meant when he said he wanted to be friends in Sablier, but he simply explains that their goals are the same and that fighting would be pointless. Then members of Yura's cult confront them , and Break and Lotti easily kill them all. Doug appears and grabs Lotti, and she tells her fellow Baskerville not to fight Break as he couldn't possibly win. The two go somewhere safer. Later on, during the fight between Fang and Lily, and Break and Gilbert, Lotti is shown riding through the forest outside of Isla Yura's estate on Leon's back. She came to retrieve Fang and Lily from the danger, and arrives just in time to watch Fang dissolve and die, while apologizing to her. She grabs Lily, and the two ride off to an unknown location, presumably to Doug and then somewhere to regroup. Leo's Transformation Lotti appears alongside Doug, Lily and four unknown Baskervilles when Vincent and Echo brought Leo to the Baskerville's Gate to the Abyss in Sablier where she and her fellow Baskervilles bowed to their long lost master. Anime In the anime, Lotti, Doug, and Fang partake in the Chain invasion, attacking a chain that looked similar to Grim and that was about to destroy Oz and Alice. They survive and destroy many chains. Later, when Oz goes to Sablier in search of his father, Lotti, Doug and Fang, who were waiting for Oz, Alice, Gilbert, and Break, clear the way for the group to reach Zai Vessalius. Abilities *Leon, a powerful lion-like chain with demonic wings and a crown. Leon is very obedient to Lotti, and as such, she is a very dangerous opponent. *Great reflexes and acrobatics *Considerable skill with weapons and tactical strategy. *High regenration cababilities. Like Lily, Lotti can heal injuries quickly Description Lotti has strawberry pink hair, pink eyes and large bust. She is notable for her maliciously twisted demeanor alongside her cunning. She is usually seen wearing the Baskerville's blood red cloak, as is the custom for the group, what sets hers apart from the other cloaks is that the draw strings are pink and end in pink pompoms. Underneath her cloak, she wears a lowcut dark red with a frilly pink trim corset and a black and pink skirt skirt. She also wears a pair of stockings and high heels. Personality She is usually seen as peppy and bubbly on the outside, though it is revealed she is rather bitter towards Glen's enemies and Jack. She was also shown to be more serious and mature in the Baskervilles' meeting. She addresses herself as "big sister". Chapter Appearences Trivia * Lotti is named after Alice Liddell's sister, Lorina Charlotte Liddell (Alice Liddell was Lewis Carroll's muse). Therefore, it is possible that she may have something to do with Lacie. * Lotti appears to still be in love with Glen Baskerville even after 100 years. * Lotti's Age Is 126, because she was 22, but was trapped in the abyss for 100yrs making her 122, and then told Lily that she got out 4yrs early than her, obivously making her 126 Category:Female Characters Category:Contractors Category:Baskervilles